Our Day Will Come
by Angel's girl
Summary: Just a little fluffy piece I thought of...B/A of course


Our Day Will Come

Disclaimer: Oh yea I own them all, ha right!

Spoiler: Yes but I don't know episode names

Dedication: To those who enjoy my works

Our Day Will Come

Buffy lay face down on her bed, she reached underneath and pulled out a box that was hidden there. She pulled it up onto the bed with her and she took a deep breath before carefully opening it. 

Buffy had to bite back a sob as she gingerly sifted through the contents on the box. Inside was a lifetime worth of memories, a lifetime that spanned five years now. It didn't seem long enough and yet it had already felt like an eternity.

One by one she pulled out the memories and remembered. His scent wafted up and she closed her eyes. His aroma bathed her face like a caress. 

She pulled out movie tickets and pictures, drawings and poems. There were letters and pressed flowers. Each item like a snapshot taken from a happier time. Happy simply because he was there.

Finally Buffy pulled out the two most treasured items. First a heavy silver cross on a delicate yet surprisingly strong chain. Was that the way he saw her, delicate yet strong? Then she pulled out the tiny silver ring and slipped it on her finger, heart facing in._ Means you belong to somebody._

She stared at what remained of her relationship with him spread across her bed and it made her heart heavy. One by one she carefully put each one back in its place except for the ring. She then tucked the rest away underneath her bed.

She opened the drawer to her bedside table and pulled out a letter. She opened the envelope and unfolded the letter that was worn from being read and haven been cried on more times than she could count. She looked down at the familiar script and began to read the words she knew by heart.

_Buffy,_

_ _

_I hope this letter finds you well. I know I am probably the last person you expected to hear from but I have news. It's kind of good and kind of bad all at the same time. It's about this prophecy._

_ _

_It doesn't say when it will happen but when it does; when Angel has atoned for what Angelus did then he will be human. It could be today, tomorrow, next week or a hundred years from now._

_ _

_He didn't want to say anything. He doesn't want you to give up your chance for normal or happiness. He doesn't think he has the right to ask you to wait for something that may never happen while you are alive. I however thought you deserved to make this decision on your own. _

_ _

_I hope I did the right thing here Buffy. I hope you won't be mad that he didn't tell you because he really only has your best interests at heart. He still loves you._

_ _

_Always,_

_Cordelia_

_ _

Buffy had only received the letter the day before last and she hadn't known what to do about it. Should she respond? Should she just wait and hope?

Buffy pulled out her pink heart shaped stationary pad. She picked up a pen and after a moments thought began to write.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cordelia brought the mail in with her as she entered the office. She sat down at her desk and began sorting it. Angel was sitting in his office with the door open and Wesley was sitting not to far off with his nose buried in some old book. 

Vogue – me, Bill – Angel, Weapons Weekly – Wesley. Bill – Angel, letter from Sunnydale…

Cordelia looked up to see Angel looking straight at her. He looked like he was going to get up but then he changed his mind. He did this a few times before he actually did manage to make it to Cordelia's desk. He picked up his designated pile of mail and walked back to his office closing the door behind him.

Cordelia sat and stared at his door as if she looked at it hard enough she would be able to see right through it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel sat at his desk and placed the mail on his desk. He made short work of preparing cheques for the bills and the junk mail had been…well junked and now all that sat before him was the pink envelope that mirrored the one Cordelia had sent. Buffy had done that on purpose not that Angel knew anything about Cordy's little note to Buffy to begin with.

He reached out to pick up the letter and stopped just short of it. He desperately wanted to know why she was writing and at the same time he didn't want to go there. Raw wounds that would never completely heal were ever present when it came to Buffy.

After about an hour on staring at the damn thing Angel picked it up and carefully opened the envelope. He pulled out the pink stationary and his heart broke. It was the same paper she used to write him notes on all the time and she had sprayed her Vanilla perfume lightly on it. Angel held it to his nose and closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply and pretended for just a moment that she was there with him.

When he opened his eyes again he unfolded the paper and had to stifle a sob at the familiar loopy scrawl of his beloved, and he read.

_Our day will come and we'll have everything_

We'll share the joy falling in love can bring 

_No one can tell me that I'm too young too know_

_I love you so and you love me_

_Our day will come if we just wait awhile_

_No tears for us, think love and wear a smile_

_Our dreams have magic because we'll always stay in love this way_

_Our day will come(by the Carpenters)_

__

Tears rolled freely down Angel's face as he read the simple paragraph. She had said so much in those eight simple lines and yet it was exactly what he needed to hear from her.

Angel reached out for the phone and picked it up. He took an unneeded breath and dialed her number.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three… "Hello?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cordelia had been worried that Buffy had written something awful to Angel. She had been unsure about telling Buffy about Angel's Shanshu and she hoped she wasn't going to regret it.

She put her ear up to the door and she could hear him sobbing and she internally cursed Buffy as she quietly opened the door. She could make out Angel sitting at his desk with the phone in his hand. She caught a little of their conversation before she smiled softly and closed the door. 

"Buffy?"

"Angel?"

"Yea, I uh…I got your note."

"I was wondering about that."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being exactly what you are. So how have you been?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy laid back on her bed in the dark feeling content for the first time in along time, just to be talking to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Angel sat back in his chair a smile gracing his usually solemn face. In fact one might saw he glowed all because he was simply talking to her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Up above the Powers looked down on their two warriors never ceasing to be amazed by the power of their love for one another. If a vampire could love a mortal, a slayer at that then there was hope for the side of the light yet.


End file.
